Blink of an Eye
by YanksLuver
Summary: Missing scenes from Monday’s February 5th episode and my version of Tuesday’s scenes, plus some upcoming spoilers. Patrick and Robin reflect on the reality of the situation and get a chance to speak to each other. Switches between Patrick POVRobin POV


**Title**: Blink of an Eye  
**Author**: Steph  
**Rating**: PG

**Pairing**: Robin/Patrick, Noah/Patrick

**POV**: Alternates between Patrick/Robin  
**Category**: Drama/Romance  
**Disclaimer**: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.  
**Spoilers**: 2/5 and upcoming episodes.  
**Summary**: Missing scenes from Monday's (2/5) episode and my version of Tuesday's scenes, plus some upcoming spoilers. Patrick and Robin reflect on the reality of the situation and get a chance to speak to each other. (Switches between Patrick POV/Robin POV)

**Note**: So, I just wanted to add a little bit to today's scenes, take a look at what's been happening from Robin and Patrick's perspectives, do my version of some spoilers, and put my own spin on what happens tomorrow. From spoilers, I know tomorrow won't go like this, but that's how it played out in my head. Anyway, hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought. -Steph

**--- Blink of an Eye: Part 1/1 --- **

Your world can change forever in the blink of an eye. An ordinary day can turn into the worst of your life without any warning at all.

I spent six months waiting for my life to potentially change forever. Six months worrying and fearing the unknown. I had six months to mentally prepare myself for the truth and, still, when the time came I couldn't face it.

And, now, here I am facing a day that could change everything and I didn't have six seconds of warning, never mind six months. It's the life-changing events that come without any warning at all that hit you like a ton of bricks. Shock you to your core.

"Robin's been shot."

Jason's words roll around my head and I'm still not sure I fully comprehend them.

Beautiful, strong Robin - the woman I love more than anything in this world - has been shot. Even as I stand here staring at the building, I still can't wrap my mind around it.

Could it really have been just hours ago that I stood in that police station begging her to listen to me, to come home with me?

Could so little time have passed since she stood at the nurses' station, pleading with me to take another HIV test?

How can so much change so suddenly?

And, yet, how can it somehow feel like it all happened a lifetime ago?

---

I suck in a breath as Carly presses down on my wound. I close my eyes and try to picture Patrick's face. I try to pretend as if he is right here with me, holding my hand.

I just want to make it through this so I can feel his arms around me again. I hate how we left things and I want a chance to make things right.

I slowly open my eyes again and look at Carly and Lulu. I lick at my dry lips and try to speak.

"Tell Patrick…" I begin weakly.

"Shh," Lulu says. "Save your strength."

I shake my head. "No, I…I need to say this. Please listen to me."

Lulu nods her head and covers my hand with hers. "We're listening."

I feel a tear slip out of my eye and roll down my temple. "If I don't make it, tell Patrick I love him."

Carly bites at her bottom lip. "He knows that and you're going to get a chance to tell him again yourself. Look, I still don't think you're good enough for him, but I like Patrick and he's seems set on loving you. You're going to be okay."

I feel the tears sting my eyes. "You…you don't know that. And we fought before all of this happened. I…I need to make sure he knows how much I love him. Promise me you'll tell him."

Lulu nods and squeezes my hand. "We promise."

I smile and focus my eyes on the ceiling. "He's the greatest surprise of my life. I never…expected to fall in love again and he's…he's made me happier than I ever thought I could be."

---

You only see scenes like this in the movies. Police surrounding a building. Hostages being held inside. A young woman slowly bleeding to death.

This isn't supposed to happen in real life. This isn't supposed to happen in my life.

I tear my eyes away from the building when I feel a presence beside me. My gaze lands on my father.

"How's Robin?"

"She needs immediate medical attention or she's going to die. The bastard running the whole thing doesn't seem willing to negotiate," I say softly. "What are you doing here? I thought you were monitoring Alcazar."

"He wasn't conscious yet when I left. I'm going to go back in a bit. I thought you could use the support right now."

I purse my lips and raise my eyebrows. "Aren't you angry with me for how I treated Alcazar during surgery?"

My father shrugs his shoulders. "It was an impossible situation, Patrick." He then shakes his head as he stares at me for a long moment. "I just can't get over how much you've changed in the past year."

My brow furrows. "I'm still as stubborn and arrogant as ever."

A smile pulls at his lips. "No doubt. But there was a time when you cared only about protecting your career. Today, you only cared about protecting the woman you love."

I nod. "Yeah, well, I guess I finally found something that means more to me than my career. More to me than anything in this world." I lower my gaze to the ground, as tears fill my eyes. "I keep waiting for that phone call. The one where that monster on the other end says Robin's gone."

I see my father suck in a breath. "You have to remain positive, Patrick. Robin's a fighter and she has so much to live for."

My father's voice remains steady and calm. It's how he always sounded when I was little. I would wake up from a nightmare in the middle of the night and he would try to comfort me in that same voice.

The words flow from his mouth automatically. It's what people say in situations like these, I suppose. It gives me no comfort.

That voice and those empty words could soothe me when I was six, but they can do nothing for me now.

I shake my head. "I hate how we left things. Before the surgery, I called her to tell her I was going to take another HIV test today, but she must have already been in that lobby, being held hostage by those animals." I pause, my voice lowering. "And now I might never get a chance to make things right between us."

"You'll get that chance. And no matter what happened earlier, she knows how much you love her."

I run a hand across my forehead. "I can't stop thinking about how scared she must be. How alone she must feel. She told me once how much she hates violence. We were up on the roof and Sam had just been shot. She said she had grown up around violence and it made her cautious. She told me all she wanted was to feel safe. And now…"

My voice trails off and I shake my head. My father pats my back comfortingly, but doesn't say a word. Maybe he realizes they are of no use.

"I need her, Dad," I whisper. "I don't know what I'd do without her. I can't go back to life before her. I don't know how."

---

One allows Elizabeth to come over and help Carly and Lulu. Elizabeth gently brushes some hair away from my forehead.

"Elizabeth," I whisper.

"What, Sweetie?"

"If I don't make it, Patrick's going to need someone to take my place. He needs someone to keep him grounded. And if it turns out he's HIV+, he's going to need someone to support him." I swallow hard. "He's always liked you, Elizabeth. He considers you a friend. And I'm sure you remember how he used to flirt with you."

Elizabeth shakes her head. "Robin, don't talk like this."

"I need to know he's going to be okay."

"You're not going anywhere," Elizabeth says.

"I just," I take a deep breath as pain shoots through my abdomen, "I just want him to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted for him."

"He's going to be happy with you," Elizabeth replies.

I shake my head, a bitter smile appearing on my lips. "It's ironic, I guess. I've worried for years that someday the HIV would get the best of me. I always thought that's how I would die. And, now, here I am dying from a gunshot wound. It's…it's amazing how fast everything can change. I thought I had time."

Elizabeth runs her hand over my hair. "You do. You and Patrick have so much time left together."

I close my eyes, the tears burning my eyelids.

---

I'm not sure what exactly prompts me to make a run for the building, but my feet are carrying me toward it before I even realize it.

Maybe it's the fact that I am the only one out here whose allegiances or responsibilities aren't split a thousand different ways. Mac is torn between doing his job and helping Robin. Ric is only concerned with what will advance his career.

But I care about one thing and one thing only: Robin. Someone has to fight for her and her alone.

I reach the doors and begin banging my fists against them. "This is Dr. Patrick Drake. I want to help Robin Scorpio."

I hear footsteps approach the door.

"If you think I'm letting you in this hotel, you're out of your bloody mind. I've seen your American movies. Your Bruce Willis films. The police pretend to send in a doctor and send in a cop instead."

"Tell me her condition."

"Bleeding."

I flex my fists and try to control my emotions. "Could you be more specific?"

"I shot her in the lower abdomen. Despite the best efforts of the young, eager medical team I've assembled, the bleeding has not been controlled. I'm afraid the young lady is dying as we speak."

I squeeze my eyes shut and lean my forehead against the cool glass of the door. "She needs surgery. You have to let her out immediately."

"I don't have to do anything. She is simply a casualty of war."

I clench my jaw. "Then take me instead. You'll have a fresh hostage to shoot."

He cackles in my ear. "How very noble of you, Doctor. I'm sensing some personal feelings involved here. Let me guess: You love her."

I remain silent.

"I'll take your silence as confirmation that I am right. Well, this is turning out to be quite a tragic love story. Completely unexpected on my part, but satisfying nonetheless. I just love couples torn apart by circumstances. Call me a romantic."

"She needs help and she is of no use to you anymore."

"She's the commissioner's niece. She is of great use." He lets out a sigh. "I'll tell you what I will do though. Call out the name of someone else in here. If it's the name I'm thinking of, then I'll shoot them and release your lady love. If it's not, then I'll shoot little Robin and put her out of her misery. It seems like a fair deal to me."

I squeeze my eyes closed and shake my head. "I can't-…"

"Well, then, I guess she dies for certain. It's too bad, really. I was rooting for you to be the hero."

I raise my eyes to the dark sky, suddenly feeling defeated. "If you won't let her go and you won't let me help, then can I at least talk to her?"

He sighs. "Oh, there you go taking advantage of the romantic in me. Fine, I will allow you to talk to your lady. After all, it could very well be the last time you ever hear her voice. Rejoin Port Charles finest. I will call in thirty seconds."

---

One walks over to the couch and holds the phone out to me. "I'm sure you'll be pleased to know your Dr. Drake offered to trade his life for yours. Foolish, but gallant nonetheless. I've arranged for you to speak to your knight in shining armor. I thought you would like to speak with him before your very likely demise."

I swallow hard and my dry throat burns. Elizabeth takes the phone from One and places it to my ear.

"Patrick," I hear myself croak and for a moment I can hardly believe it's my voice.

"Robin?" His voice shakes and I can tell he's fighting to control himself. "Robin, you're going to be okay. You're going to be fine. Can you tell me how you're doing?"

"I've lost a lot of blood. And…I'm starting to feel cold."

"You're going into shock," he whispers, more to himself than me. I hear him take a deep breath before continuing. "Everything's going to be fine. I'm going to figure out how to get you help."

"Okay," I reply.

An odd silence falls between us for a few moments before I break it. "I need to tell you something."

I can almost see him shake his head. "No, no, don't. Robin, we are going to see each other again and then you can tell me anything you want."

"Don't argue with me right now," I counter softly. "I need to say this."

He lets out a breath. "Okay, go ahead."

"If I don't make it-…"

"Robin," he breathes.

"If I don't make it, I want you to find a way to go on. Don't let it ruin your life. You are not your father. You can make it through anything, Patrick. Find a way to be happy. Find a way to love again."

"You're the only woman I will ever love," he whispers.

"I never thought I'd find love again and, yet, here we are. I love you so much, Patrick. All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy."

"I'm happy with you," he says, his voice breaking on the last syllable.

"Promise me you'll find a way to go on. I need to know you're going to be okay. It'll make this easier."

His voice rises sharply. "I am not going to make it easy for you to leave me, Robin! I am not going to tell you what you want to hear so you'll be able to let go. I'm sorry, I can't. You are not going to die. I won't allow it."

I squeeze my eyes closed. "Patrick, there are some things you can't control."

"Listen to me. I love you more than anything. You need to hold onto that. You hold onto that until we can be together again."

A tears slips out of my eye. "Okay," I reply in a whisper.

"Time's up!" One says and snatches the phone from my grip. He looks down at me and smiles evilly, "I must say that warmed my heart. Really, I'm melting inside."

---

The dial tone sounds in my ear and my heart catches in my chest as I realize I may never hear her voice again. I walk over to some steps and sink down onto one. I close my eyes and cover my face with my hands.

Your world can change forever in the blink of an eye. An ordinary day can turn into the worst of your life without any warning at all.

What if today is the day my world changes forever?

**-----------------------------------------------THE END------------------------------------------------**

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought.

-Steph


End file.
